Sempai
by yarumi-san
Summary: aunque solo sea a mi misma, lo admito...el me gusta y mucho; pero estando el tan encerrado en su autoinventado rol de padre/hija, mas me convenso q el no siente nada por mi...o tal vez no es asi? ya no lo se, solo se con certeza cuanto lo amo...Haruhi pov
1. Chapter 1

Notas iniciales: Antes de empezar con fanfic les cuento que este fic  
lo comense pensando en hacerlo un oneshot o sea de un solo capitulo pero como msn (donde lo publicaba) no me deja publicarlo porque excedo el limite de palabras ;_; así que lo empece a dividir por partes y cada parte tendra un subtitulo digamos.  
de todo modos no sera un fic largo cuando mucho tendra 10 capis tal vez mucho menos no se aun... n-nUU

¡ah! Y les dejo las claves del fanfic

-"hablando"-

**pensando**

//flashback//

N/A (nota de la autora)

++traducciones++ de alguna palabra en japonés

000000 cambios de escena

Sempai  
By Yarumi san

Parte 1: ¿el principio de todo?

**Desde que todos se enteraron que era mujer he tenido que vestirme como tal pero aunque hace mas de un mes que las clases comenzaron los estudiantes no dejan de voltear a verme al pasar sin ningún reparo, creo que aun no dejan de asombrarse de que sea mujer, las chicas no están enojadas por haber sido engañadas al menos no es su mayoría al contrario piensan que es admirable como interprete mi papel según ellas no tengo dudas de los ricos son de lo mas extraños y locos y en ocasiones aunque no por ella mala gente todo lo contrario tengo grandes amigos en instituto aunque dos de ellos se hayan ido, Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai ya están en la uni y solo de vez en cuando los vemos, ahora los mayores son Kyouya-sempai y Tamaki-sempai quien por cierto de seguro me estrujara apenas me vea y expresara dramáticamente lo feliz que esta de que me vista de mujer.... lo adoro aunque a veces es un idiota que se comporta como niño pero bueno que se puede esperar de un muchacho que no tuvo infancia, Tamaki-sempai si que es admirable y es la persona mas tierna y dulce del mundo, viéndolo de ese modo no es dificil imaginarse porque me enamore de el.... lastima que el no deje de llamarme hija cosa que me irrita y da unos deseos de gritar de frustración pero al igual que con mis sentimientos me trago todo y sonrió idiotamente, aunque siempre he sido de decir lo que pienso en esta ocasión no me animo, soy muy cobarde... aunque no quiero perderle tampoco quiero confesarle mis sentimientos.... por ahora creo que quedarme callada es..... lo mejor**

-¡HARUHI!- el estruendoso grito de la muchacha corto los pensamientos de Haruhi quien al observarla sonrió

-"Oyaho +Hola+ Renge - chan"

-"en que estabas pensando, o en quien debería preguntar, estabas como en la luna"

Haruhi se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, mientras Renge sonreía y comenzaba a platicar caminando al interior de Ouran

**¿increíble no? Desde que deje de fingir que soy hombre Renge - chan se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, no contamos todo y cuando digo todo, me refiero realmente todo incluyendo mis sentimientos por mi sempai y los de ella por Kyouya sempai, nunca me imagine que a ella le gustase el que se yo soy tan diferentes además nunca vi ninguna actitud por parte de ella que denotara interés pero así es"

-"me gustaría que todos dejasen de mirarnos"-murmuro Haruhi

-"eso es inevitable, aun están sorprendido de que seas chica y pues los hombres te miran además porque eres muy bonita sobre con el pelo largo, que bueno que seguiste mi consejo, es una peluca verdad, los gemelos Hitachiin me han dicho que en otras ocasiones has usado pelucas o postizos

-"es que acompañe a una amiga al salón de belleza y me convención de que me cambiara el look ,según ella me hacia falta"

-"pues te vez muy bien"-dijo Renge mientras entraban al salón

-"Oyaho Haruhi"-se oyó las voces a dúo de los gemelos

-"que bien te vez con el cabello largo"-dijo Hikaru

-"hay alguna razón por la que lo uses así"-dijo Kaoru sonriendo con malicia

-"lie +no+ es que no puedo cambiar"

-"por supuesto"

-"te ha visto Tono"

-"Lie, recién llego además para que preguntan eso"

-"nada, demo +pero+ a el le encantara verte así"

-"a Tamaki-sempai le emociona todo"

-"si, yo diría que algunas más que otras"-se oyó la voz de Kyouya

-"Kyouya-sempai, Oyaho"

-"Haruhi te vez bien con el cabello largo, debo decir que aunque a Tamaki le disguste, el que siguieran trabajando en host club fue una muy buena idea, estamos atrayendo muchos clientes" *_*

-"a que viniste Kyouya" -preguntaron los gemelos

-"a recordarles que estamos muy cerca de San Valentin y hoy nos quedaremos hasta mas tarde, así que no se le ocurra poner ninguna excusa porque ya les avise"-dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió del salón escribiendo en su libreta Dios sabe que

-"a veces Kyouya es muy aterrador"-murmuro Hikaru mientras el y su hermano asentían con la cabeza

**me pregunto que quiso decir Kyouya con que Tamaki-sempai le emocionan algunas cosas mas que otras, es decir a que se refería**

las clases transcurrieron con habitual normalidad, los delegados del salón hablaron sobre las actividades del mes y comentaron sobre el próximo san Valentín, luego de ello Haruhi y los gemelos se dirigieron al 3er salón de música para comenzar con las actividades del host club

-"¡Haruhi-chan! Que bueno que llegas..."-se quedo mudo al verla entrar y acto seguido se sonrojo

-"que pasa Tono no esta linda Haruhi"

-"¡claro que si!" -y volvió a sonrojarse pero enseguida sonrió hermosamente -"nuestra hija es hermosa, verdad Okaa-san"- mas sin embargo Kyouya estaba muy concentrado en su libreta y ni lo oyó

**la facilidad con la Tamaki-sempai me llena de felicidad para luego arruinarme el día es pasmosa, sin embargo , no lo hace a propósito él es muy dulce y no tiene malicia alguna pero si supiera lo mucho que odio la palabra hija de sus labios**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N/A: espero les guste n-n y sean buenas/os y dejenme un review ¿ne? XD


	2. Jealousy, jealousy

-"hablando"-  
**pensando**  
//flashback//  
N/A (nota de la autora)  
++traducciones++ de alguna palabra en japonés  
000000 cambios de escena

**Sempai**  
By Yarumi san

Parte 2: Jealousy, jealousy

**el dia fue agotador como siempre que se acerca alguna festividad, pero no porque tengamos que hacer mucho ya que como dice Kyouya-sempai a Ouran le intereza mas nuestras dotes de lideres que otras cosas, así que sinceramente no hicimos mucho solo ir de aquí para allá dando ordenes a medio mundo, pero bueno...**

-"Haruhi ¿de donde salieron esas flores? –pregunto Kaoru  
-"Me la regalo Kazanoda- san"  
Tamaki que estaba en la otra punta del salón hablando con Kyouya lo dejo hablando solo para ir inmediatamente a oír la conversación entre Haruhi y los gemelos  
-"que lindo gesto"-sonrio Kaoru –"¿siempre te regala flores Haruhi?"  
-"si"-dijo sin darle mucha importancia -"no solo el todos mis clientes me regalan cosas o me invitar a salir y esas cosas, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"  
-"Lie, nada"  
-"¡como que te invitan siempre ¿y tu aceptas?!"

Kyouya suspiro sonriendo al ver la cara de desesperación de Tamaki pensando que esos dos bien se merecían ser llamados Host tipo demoníacos, Kaoru bien sabia quien le había llevado flores a Haruhi, solo le había estado haciendo preguntas que todos sabían que exaltarían a Tamaki, bueno todos no tanto Tamaki como Haruhi lo ignoraban por completo

-"hasta ahora no, porque nunca tengo tiempo, además me ponen incomoda"  
-"¿por qué?-pregunto Tamaki curioso  
-"no dejan de mirarme, aunque bueno eso no es solo los hombre las chicas también, Renge-chan dice que porque aun no se acostumbran a verme como mujer que están sorprendidos pero de todas formas es muy incomodo"  
-"¿nosotros también te incomodamos?"

**ahhh cuando mira con ojos de cachorros, no se que hacer si supiera lo adorable que se ve, aunque ni loca le diría algo asi seria mas que vergonzoso**

-"Haruhi..."  
-"ustedes son un incordio a veces pero nunca me incomodan además saben desde el principio que soy mujer "  
Tamaki sonrió radiante y Haruhi desvió la mirada disimuladamente  
-"bueno ya me tengo que ir, quede de verme.."  
-¡con quien!" –corto Tamaki la frase  
-"con Renge-chan, sucede algo Sempai"  
-"lie" –sonrio- "te acompaño hasta la puerta yo también me voy ya"  
-"esta bien, como quieras, nos vemos mañana"  
-"adios"  
-"hasta luego Haruhi"  
-"nos vemos mañana"

**me siento rara es la primera vez que Tamaki-sempai me pide algo así, quiero pensar que se puso celoso por lo de las flores, pero me gustaría que me celara de otra forma, sin el odioso rol de padre e hija que ha inventado antes no importaba que me tratara asi pero desde que.... desde que acepte mis sentimientos por el no quiero que me llame mas hija pero al mismo tiempo no se porque no me animo a decírselo... no me animo o no quiero animarme que tal vez es lo peor**

-"que pasa, Haruhi"  
-"Lie, solo pensaba"  
-"¿en que?"  
-"cosas de mujeres no tengo porque decírtelo"  
-"esta bien"

**que bueno es, a veces creo que es demasiado bueno, demasiado dulce, demasiado todo mas para una persona que ha sufrido tantas cosas a veces no lo entiendo.... admiro su forma de ser pero al mismo tiempo no la entiendo**

Haruhi se despidió del muchacho ya que Renge estaba esperándola en la reja del instituto, Tamaki le sonrió y deseo buen día antes de marcharse

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Otou- san?" –se sorprende Tamaki de ver a su padre en la sala de la segunda mansión donde hacia años que vivía solo  
-"hola Tamaki, ¿que pasa? Es que no puedo venir a visitar a mi hijo"  
-"claro que si Otou-san solo me sorprendió verte"  
-"ah bueno, por un momento pensé que no era bienvenido"  
-"siempre eres bienvenido Otou-san, es tu casa"  
-"y tuya tambien, aunque tu lugar debería ser la mansión principal si tan solo mi madre..."  
-"no importa Otou-san yo estoy bien aquí"  
-"ah... lo que digas, pero bueno cuéntame como va el host club"  
-"muy bien, nos preparamos para el día de San Valentin"  
-"que bello día, aunque me hace añorar estar con tu madre"  
Tamaki suspira pensando su madre que no ve hace 4 años  
-"hoy cuando me iba te vi con Haruhi Fuyioka"  
-"oh... si es que los dos nos íbamos por esa la acompañe hasta la reja, donde la esperaba Renge-chan"  
-"ahora que usa el uniforme de las damas, se ve muy bonita"  
-"si Haruhi es muy linda"  
-"se lo has dicho"  
-"¿nani?"-dijo sonrojándose  
Yuzuru rió al ver su expresión  
-"ah Kami, no pensé que te incomodara hablar de ello sobre todo con lo que haces en el host"  
-"es que no se a que se refiere Otou-san"  
-"olvidalo eres muy despistado"-rio su padre  
se quedo pensando con una adorable pero confundida expresión  
-"dime, te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo hoy hace tiempo que no pasamos un rato juntos"  
-"me encantaría Otou-san, solo deja que me cambie"  
-"claro"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Oyaho"-dijeron los gemelos a dúo mientras entraban en el tercer salón de música"  
-"llegan tarde"-fue la glacial respuesta de Kyouya  
-"gomen ne"-solo dijeron los dos encogiendo los hombros  
Kyouya suspiro  
-"aunque bueno eso no es nada comparado al otro problema que tenemos"  
-"¿nani?"  
"solo miren a Tamaki"  
los Hitachiin dirigieron su mirada hacia el rey y se dieron cuenta de todo  
aunque Tamaki estuviera sonriendo y bebiendo café instantáneo con varias jovencitas se notaba que algo estaba mal, su sonrisa era algo forzada y una pequeña vena que palpitaba delataba su molestia sin olvidar que constantemente miraba de soslayo a Haruhi, que charlaba con Kazanoda  
-"si sigue así pondrá incomodas a las damas y se Irán lo que supondría una gran perdida para nosotros"  
-"tono esta muy celoso" –rio Kaoru  
-"ya le dije que se comporte pero se hace el desentendido"  
-"nada de lo que le digas le hará cambiar de actitud, ya sabes como es" –le siguió Hikaru  
-"un idiota entre idiotas siempre lo he dicho"  
-"de que están hablando"-apareció por detrás Tamaki  
-"de tu mal comportamiento"-respondió Kyouya sin despegar la vista de su laptop  
-"ya te dije que no dormí bien es todo"  
-"estas seguro Tono, no se deberá a algo llamado ´celos´ "  
-"porque iba a estar celoso"  
-"por Casanova-san"  
-"no lo estoy"  
-"o tal vez por los otros jóvenes"-dijo Kaoru  
-"o por las flores"-le siguió Hikaru  
-"o los otros regalos"  
-"o por todo"  
-"o..."  
-"QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO"  
todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar el grito, mientras Tamaki estaba rojo de vergüenza en ese momento quería que se lo tragara la tierra

--------------------------------------------------------------  
N/A: Ni hao, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado n__n  
El cap de hoy aunque muchos seguro lo sabrán se llamo "Celos, Celos"

besos


End file.
